ESF Coup d'état Faction
The Earth Sphere Federation Coup d'état Faction or simply known as the Coup Faction is a rogue military group of dissident ESF-Army soldiers that opposed the A-Laws' control and abuse of power over Earth. The group was formed and lead by Colonel Pang Hercules, and led by Kati Mannequin after the Break Pillar Incident. Members *Pang Hercules *Kati Mannequin *Patrick Colasour History Break Pillar Incident After the Federation government gave the A-Laws direct control over the regular army to further enhance "security", a number of dissidents in the regulars began to grow tired of the A-Laws. Knowing that the A-Laws had been ruthlessly hunting down Katharon forces, massacring countless lives in the name of unification and using orbital weapons to annihilate any sovereign country that refused to submit to the Federation, the dissidents planned to mount an insurrection to expose the A-Laws and the government's wrongdoings. They contacted Katharon and only asked to observe before deciding to ally with them. However, the dissidents refused to disclose when and where the insurrection would take place. Lead by Colonel Pang Hercules of the information center, the dissidents took control of the AEU's orbital elevator, taking over the mobile suits, linear trains and the solar power systems. With approximately sixty thousand civilians aboard, Hercules intended to hold out until the general public learned the truth about the A-Laws. Word of this coup d'état filtered back to the Federation, who surround the tower on the ground and in space. The regular army also dispatches Colonel Sergei Smirnov to deliver the government's message that they will not surrender. Just then, the A-Laws deploy automatons onto the low orbital station and kill everyone inside. However, Hercules' troops were able to hold many of the automatons at bay while evacuating the civilians. However, the government used footage from the tower's surveillance systems to display them mercilessly gunning down civilians. Worse, the A-Laws had deployed a second Memento Mori to destroy the elevator to silence all witnesses, ordering all ground troops to move away. Realizing the lengths that the Federation would go to stop them, Hercules orders all his forces to evacuate, willing to stay behind so that he could die a martyr. However, Sergei reminded him that it is a soldier's duty to protect innocents then die. Ultimately, the pillar is destroyed by Memento Mori, despite 00 Raiser's attempts to stop it. Because of the structure's breach, the computer systems initiate an auto-purge of the pillar's metal shell, killing the civilians on the descending trains and threatening the nearby cities on the ground. A plea from Celestial Being's tactical forecaster did the Gundams, Katharon, the coup d'état faction and the Federation loyalists unite to stop the pieces from destroying the cities. Aftermath Unfortunately, in the aftermath of Break Pillar, Hercules was killed by an A-Laws GN-X. Because of the failure of the coup d'état and the loss of their leader, the coup d'état faction fled into space. However, they were quickly swept under the leadership of former A-Laws officer Kati Mannequin who had defected after becoming disgusted by the immoral methods the A-Laws used during the incident. Battle at Lagrange 2 The coup d'état faction and Katharon came to assist Celestial Being against a massive A-Laws fleet. The former caught the A-Laws by surprise, attacking them from behind. Kati broadcasted to Arthur Goodman that they should not be called an armed force and will answer to the public. The coup d'état forces then overwhelm the unprepared A-Laws, destroying their fleet.